


Dress

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look so beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: any femslash + lilac colored dress.

Isabelle was in awe as Lydia came downstairs in a short lilac colored dress, the glitter covering it glimmering in the light. She looked amazing and Isabelle bounded up to her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Wow, Lydia."

"You like?" Lydia asked, looking a little unsure, looking down and smoothing down the skirt. "Clary helped me picked it out. I wasn't sure what to wear, but she said I would look good."

"You look so beautiful," Isabelle said, lifting Lydia's chin and kissing her again. "Ready to go?" Lydia nodded, a soft blush on her cheeks. She reached a hand out towards Isabelle who took it. "I think all eyes are going to be on you tonight."

"At Magnus' party? I doubt that."

Isabelle stopped and turned towards her girlfriend. She cupped the woman's face with one hand, smiling softly at her as she fully took in just how amazing she looked. Her hair spilled over her shoulder in a braid with a couple of matching flowers braided in. Her eyes were done up lightly with glitter, and a silver necklace dipped into her cleavage.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on," Isabelle said, making Lydia blush even more. She wrapped her arms around Lydia and kissed her again. "How could anyone not notice you?"

"Maybe I only want your attention."

Isabelle let out a soft laugh. "You always have my attention." She gave her one more kiss before taking her hand again and leading her towards the door. "Now let's get going before we're too late."


End file.
